The use of a device that permits a vehicle to pass through a toll gate without having to physically pay a charge is well known in the art. Such devices, referred to as tags, passes, or tracking devices, wirelessly transmit information to toll gate equipment that results in a charge for use of a toll road. Problems arise, however, when a rented vehicle utilizes a toll road. In such a scenario, an individual operating the rented vehicle must stop at a toll gate and physically pay currency leading to delays that are not usually experienced by vehicles using such devices.